


In a tidal wave of mystery, you’ll still be standing next to me.

by orphan_account



Series: let's prove them wrong [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College professors, Community College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes it’s not meant to be, sometimes you just meet at the wrong place wrong time. and sometimes it’s just life playing tricks on your mind. </p><p>or; the college professors au no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a tidal wave of mystery, you’ll still be standing next to me.

**Author's Note:**

> tidal wave ; 
> 
> if you found this by searching your name, please click the back arrow or the ‘x’ on the top right corner and you should be good. that being said **this is a work of fiction, therefore not true at all, and it should never be considered so**.
> 
> hello there, friends! coming to you from all the way in Texas, my second (chaptered) series of the year. I’ve been wanting to write a college professors au for the longest time, and I found the pairing that feels right. anyway, this is only the first part, or rather, prequel I should say. I don’t know how often I’ll be able to update this, but I’ll do my best to make it as quickly and efficiently as possible (seeing as the baseball season just got underway). 
> 
> any comments or suggestions as to where you’d like to see this story headed would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> title from Capital Cities’ _Safe And Sound_.
> 
> enjoy!

_In a tidal wave of mystery, you’ll still be standing next to me._

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

“Fuck off,” Jamie says, his hand searching for his phone on his nightstand. “Mother of fuck.”

When Jamie looks at the time on his phone, he realizes that if he doesn’t get up now, he’s going to be late for his seven am history lecture. Seriously, why did he ever volunteer to give the seven am history lecture? It’s a mistake he’d committed and would not do so again. He’s starting to regret taking that time lot, and if it wasn’t for the fact that the cute government professor passed by his room, he would have backed out a long time ago. 

Finally, Jamie gets up and stomps over to the bathroom. He gives himself a quick look in the mirror and decides that if he brushes his teeth, washes his face, and does his hair, then he should be good. He definitely needs to do his hair, because since he showered last night, his hair is a mess of waves that no one should ever have to see. 

He opens the first drawer and grabs a bottle, his face wash, and pops the cap open. He squeezes some into his palm and then turns the faucet on, placing his hand under for a little and then shutting it off. He begins to work the wash into both his hands; massaging the wash into his face. He breathes slowly, mentally cursing himself for taking the stupid lecture at seven in the fucking morning. Once he knows the wash has settled, Jamie re opens the faucet and begins to wash his face, ridding it of all the dirt and oils that have accumulated themselves on his face overnight.

Jamie’s toothbrush looks like it’s more or less about to collapse, but since he’s been more than busy lately, he’s barely had time to buy a new one. He wets the bristles -- like any decent human being should -- before he puts a generous amount of toothpaste over them (even though the dentists have always told him that a pea sized drop is enough). He brushes his teeth quickly then walks back into his bedroom, where he grabs his pre-planned outfit. 

Once he’s dressed, he makes his way down stairs, grabs his keys from where he left them the night before and heads out the door. He’s not going to stop for breakfast today because Jonny promised that he would bring breakfast for him, Patrick, and Jamie.

*~*~

“...and that’s how the Civil War ended,” Jamie concludes, setting his pointer down. “A reminder that there will be no class tomorrow as I will take tomorrow’s class period to update your grades. Have a good day, and I will see you guys on Wednesday.”

The students get up, packing their things quickly and leaving with the same sort of speed. Jamie doesn’t notice when the room clears, so he’s startled a bit when he hears Patrick’s booming voice, howling at him from the door.

“Marvelous performance, Mr. Benn,” Patrick says, clapping loudly, Jonny trying to bite back a laugh behind him. “I would applaud you louder, but I’m afraid this is as loud as I can go.”

“Feelin’ fancy, are we?” Jamie replies, rolling his eyes as he puts everything into his bag. 

“No, Jam, I’m afraid he’s just being.. well, you know, he’s just being Patrick,” Jonny stifles a laugh. “It’s not like it’s different from any other day.”

“Well, you’re right, Jonny. Do you guys want to go?”

“Yeah, I’m starving!” Patrick says loudly, rubbing at his stomach with his right hand.

*~*~

Later, they’re in the professors’ eating area, lunch room, or whatever. Jonny is sitting next to Pat and Jamie is sitting right in front of them; perfect view of the hot government professor sitting by himself. 

“Just go talk to him,” Jonny says, earning a snicker of laughter from both Jamie and Pat. “He’s cool, not saying he’ll say yes, but I’m sure he won’t laugh in your face, like this asshole did.”

“In my defense,” Patrick says indignantly. “I had no idea the oh so coveted by every student and professor, Mr. Toews, had a thing for me.”

“Oh, there’s no way you could have been as clueless as Sidney was with that Russian history T.A., what was it, Geno? Besides, there’s no way someone like Seguin would talk to someone as fucking dorky as me.”

“So you know his name?”

“Uh, duh? Kind of? For crying out loud, his first lecture room is right in front of mine. I always see him going into it while I’m lecturing. He’s waved a couple of times.”

“Oh my god, he totally wants to get in your pants,” Patrick deadpans before he stands up. “You’ll thank me later.”

Patrick leaves their table and heads for Seguin’s lone table. Jamie looks at Jonny with wide eyes, expecting him to do something, but sadly, he does nothing. Seguin’s looking up at Pat as he speaks, hands gesturing wildly as he points at Jamie; he looks at Jamie then back up at Pat, before he starts nodding and smiling. Jamie looks down for a second -- he can’t believe Patrick just did that! -- and when he looks up, he sees a smirking Pat and smiling Seguin coming over. 

“Jamie, Jonny, this is Tyler Seguin, the government 1402 professor,” Pat says. “Tyler, this is my fiancee or whatever, Jonny. Sitting next to him, I’m sure you know is Jamie Benn, the American history 1302 professor.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Tyler says, extending a hand. 

Jamie takes Tyler’s hand in his and shakes it, quietly saying, “It’s nice to meet you too.”


End file.
